The invention relates to in-mold decorating, and more particularly to in-mold decorating with laser etching.
In-mold decorating is known in the art. A flat thin plastic substrate, such as polycarbonate, polyester, etc. is provided in extruded sheet form, typically 0.005 to 0.030 inch thick. One or more ink layers are then printed on the substrate, which ink layers may be printed to provide desired graphics. The flat substrate is then formed into a contoured three-dimensional workpiece, which forming may be aided by heat, i.e. thermal-forming, or without heat, i.e. cold forming. The substrate may then be cut into a plurality of subpieces, for example each containing one or two contoured items. The substrate, or each subpiece if so cut, is then placed in an injection mold, followed by closing of the mold, then injection of molten plastic against the workpiece to fuse therewith and form an injection molded part, following by opening of the mold, and removal of the part from the injection mold. Laser etching is also known in the art. The laser is used to ablate designated portions of ink layers to provide a desired graphic.
The present invention provides an in-mold decorating and laser etching method combining the best aspects of in-mold decorating and of laser etching and affording both lower manufacturing cost and higher image quality. In a further desirable aspect, the invention enables numerous applications and functional features, including both daytime and nighttime display of the same graphic on the same item, different color displays for nighttime and daytime of the same graphic on the same item, separate displays for nighttime and daytime on the same item, different color and multicolor dual displays for nighttime and/or daytime on the same item, semi-transparent or blank displays and selective color displays of the same graphic on the same item, and numerous manufacturing sequencing options for cost effectiveness.